


[上一]味道

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行跟《素颜》各种意义上反过来的日常
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 8





	[上一]味道

将头仰到可以维持站立姿态的极限，上条当麻从张大的口中发出“哇”的赞叹，这声赞叹打破了身体的平衡，令他险些坐倒在地。  
“有必要这么夸张？”  
“这可是教职员公寓呀！跟我住的学生公寓截然不同！”  
兴奋全写在脸上的上条当麻跟随一方通行走进一楼入口的自动玻璃门，搭乘磁悬浮般平稳的低振动电梯来到十三楼，第一次进入一方通行的家——准确来说是黄泉川老师的家，一方通行及其他三人只是借住在此，类似于茵蒂克丝在上条家的情况。不过家里住进来四个人，户主黄泉川老师也不必去睡浴室，因为这套公寓光是卧室就有四间。  
四室两厅两卫，厨房就有上条的整个宿舍大，正适合家庭居住。而今天要在这套公寓过夜的只有一方通行，以及客人上条当麻。  
“真是多此一举。”一方通行嘀咕着，给黄泉川发了条LINE，告诉她已经接到了上条。  
上周黄泉川获得了一张旅行券，据说是给志愿服务的警备员发放的福利。这张旅行券可算一份大礼，可供五人使用，包机票食宿。黄泉川家的人数正好，但一方通行宁死不去，还提出了用茵蒂克丝极限一换一的方案。  
“哦……原来是这么一回事呀。”芳川恍然大悟似的说。  
“我看行，那就请茵蒂克丝跟我们去旅行，让上条同学来过来陪你吧。”黄泉川随即附和。  
这时才发觉一时失策给自己挖了个坑，一方通行也只能咬咬牙跳下去。

自从交换了联络方式，并到上条家做客（=聆听魔法讲座）之后，一方通行出没上条家就不再是稀罕事。但上条拜访一方通行的住处却是第一次，而这第一次就要留宿。上条在进门时还是兴奋占优，随后就拘谨起来。  
“呃……我今晚就睡客厅沙发吧。”  
“有这么多卧室睡什么沙发。”  
“可是都是女孩子的卧室耶……”  
“……”由于自身性别暧昧不清而缺乏这方面的意识的一方通行沉吟片刻后投下炸弹，“那你跟我睡一间好了。”  
“诶诶诶不不不——”上条慌得结巴起来，“我还是去睡浴室？？？”  
无话可说的一方通行瞪了声称要去睡浴缸的客人半分钟，最后叹息着冲他摆摆手：“你先去洗澡吧，用右手边那间。”  
上条从背包里拿了代替睡衣的棉T和短裤，走进一方通行指示的卫浴室。相对于宽敞的客厅这间卫浴室较为迷你，并在墙壁上、马桶两侧和浴缸边都加装了扶手栏杆。这些追加的无障碍设施让上条意识到这间卫浴室应该是一方通行专用。  
“那孩子身体不方便还爱逞强，留他一个人在家不大放心，你来帮忙照看一下。”  
或许黄泉川老师的叮嘱也不是过度保护。  
总是在上条面前上天入地，一言不合就拍拍翅膀飞上几千米高空，学园都市第一位展现给他的华丽招式，让上条几乎忘记了日常生活中一方通行需要依靠拐杖才能站立行走。  
教职工公寓连热水都这么充沛，上条赞叹着洗好了澡，走出浴室看到隔壁卧室的门开着，一方通行正在将被褥铺在地板上。  
“你睡这里。”以不容反驳的语气对上条下达指示，一方通行自顾自地进浴室洗澡去了。  
本以为按照待客之道会被礼让睡床，推辞的话都到了嘴边的上条，看着一方通行指给自己的地铺，笑着抓了抓淋湿后塌下来的黑发。  
说起来算上黄泉川老师，一共有五人住在这套公寓里，而卧室只有四间，他们是如何分配房间的？钻进铺在地板上的被窝，听着浴室中传来的水声，上条胡思乱想着数学问题，在轻盈柔软的被子里进入了梦乡。

一觉睡到自然醒，房间里还黑漆漆的，上条揉着眼睛看看手机，竟然已经八点了。黑漆漆是因为窗帘的遮光性太好，仔细一看床上只有凌乱的被子没有人。  
“一方通行？”  
上条走出卧室，被气味和声响牵引着，探着头走进了厨房。  
摆放着各种不知名的先进烹饪设备，像是个实验室一样的台面上，一字排开的数个电饭煲最为醒目。不过这些被黄泉川称为万能料理器的电饭煲现在并没有在工作。被一方通行拿在手中的是一个极为普通的小平底煎锅。  
“你在干什么？”  
“做早饭。”  
一方通行一边说，一边将平底煎锅放在灶上，小火烧热，再用饭勺从盆里盛起一勺备好的面糊，倒入锅中——这一系列动作全部都用左手完成。  
“怎么不叫醒我？我来做吧！”穿着短袖棉T的上条撸起不存在的袖子。  
“不用了，我看松饼粉袋子上面的制作方法很简单。”锅中的饼表面开始冒小泡泡，一方通行用木铲小心地将其翻面。  
“呃……可是一直都是我做饭的啊？”  
“在你家当然你做饭，这里是我家，你是客人，你去饭厅等着吃就行。”  
看到一方通行已经成功做出一块松饼，并很懂行地将平底煎锅放在湿毛巾上降温准备开始做第二块，上条退出了厨房，在饭厅最靠近厨房的椅子坐下来。  
不久之后，饭桌上出现了一方通行亲手制作的松饼，淋着枫糖浆，黄澄澄的叠成一摞，还配有一杯热可可。  
“哇……好棒……”可能是因为感动，上条赞叹的声音颤颤巍巍。  
“不过是用现成的松饼粉和可可粉做的罢了。”一方通行不屑地评价自己的作品。炉灶的热气令他苍白的脸孔泛起粉红，晶莹的汗珠自额头滴下。  
上条像拿手术刀似的将叉子横放，精心切下三层松饼的一角，再叉起来放入口中。  
的确是用市面上贩卖的调和好的松饼粉制作出的松饼的味道，无功无过，泛善可陈。但刚出锅的松饼的热度夹杂着冷藏过的枫糖浆的凉意，形成了一种奇异的、层次分明的甜。  
——这一定就是，幸福的味道。

=END=


End file.
